Dorwinion
Dorwinion is a Twin-State of Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent and Men of Gondorian and Northmen descent, it is ruled by one Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion and one Lord Representative of the Men of Dorwinion. These two Lords rule the state together as one entity. Recruitment In order to be fully accepted into the faction, we require that you achieve at least 100+ alignment with Dorwinion and receive the acceptance of 3 senior members of either the men of Dorwinion, or the elves of Dorwinion accordingly, players marked with (recruiter) may be approached about joining Dorwinion and they can answer any questions you may have, and may ask a few themselves. With the support of 3 recruiters, you may join the faction pending the announcement of your promotion from recruit to a fully fledged member of Dorwinion. Known Server History Dorwinion is a faction formerly owned by minerofjustice, but he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left , Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Current Rulers -King_Stannis_ (Onion Changed his name), Men. -Dextrositylight, Elves. Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one. With Mr_Manveru ruling over the elves, and KnightOfTheOnion over the Men. Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight. Players * King_Stannis, Man - Lord Representative of the Men of Dorwinion, Captain of the Vintner Guard. * Dextrositylight, Elf, Lord Reperesentative of the Elves of Dorwinion, High Lord Of The Noble Order of Bladorthin * Nazdrul - Baron of Celdiun Port * askcoco - Castellan of Holdfast * SerBryndenTully, Man - Castellan of Riverrun * Turammarth - Elven Merchant * Delovain(DTTD202), Half-Elf - Heir to the Men of Dorwinion, Vintner Guard Captain * Trebol2791, Man (Woman) - Baron of Brightwater Keep * Leekodot15, Man - Son of Trebol2791 * Quaggazebra, Elf - Vice-Regent of Dextrositylight, 1st Heir to the Elves of Dorwinion * Libertymom, Elf - 2nd heir to the elves of Dorwinion * Robhyn, Elf (Recruit) * FaustinM, Elf (Recruit) * Shortsmaster9000, Elf (Recruit) * FelixLuna, Elf (Recruit) * Landor341 (Recruit) * Bendingo (Recruit) * NinjaCreeper303(Recruit) Ranks Domestic Ranks: # Lord Representative - One of the 2 Rulers of Dorwinion. # Baron - A lord of a city. # Castellan - A lord of a Fortress. # Order Of Bladorthin (Knight, Honoured Knight) (Open only to elves, and other elven factions, awarded selectively to outside parties for special service to dorwinion, a rank of high merit appointed by the Lord Representative Of Dorwinion) Foreigner Ranks in Dorwinion: # Ambassadors to Dorwinion. # Knight Of Bladorthin Builds (please edit this category if you know more) - A build built by minerofjustice. - Celduin Port, Trading hub in North-Dorwinion, under construction by Baron Nazdrul. - Limpetúrion, The Dorwinionian Palace of the High-Elven Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion Dextrositylight, built by his Vice-Regent Quaggazebra. The name Limpetúrion means "Wine Palace". -Vintner Court is being built by Delovain(DTTD202) and King_Stannis_ -Riverrun (soon to be built by SerBryndenTully) Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves